Problem: If $4a + 5b + c = -7$, what is $-10c - 50b - 40a$ ?
Answer: $= -40a - 50b - 10c$ $= (-10) \cdot (4a + 5b + c) $ $= (-10) \cdot (-7) $ $= 70$